


The Toy Box

by Deastar



Series: They Say Love Heals All Wounds [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sid introduces Geno to his collection of sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not accurately describe the Hello Touch toy: real version has two vibrators affixed with rigid plastic; fic version has three vibrators affixed with Velcro, because these characters have been through a lot and I think they deserve nice things.
> 
> Thank you to laulan for reading this over and giving it the seal of approval!

Sex with Geno is awesome. _Really_ awesome.

For Sid.

But Sid worries, sometimes, that maybe it’s not awesome for Geno. He knows Geno likes the sex they have, likes the way Sid touches him, likes Sid’s body. But he also knows that Geno has had a lot more sex than Sid has, with many more partners – not that that’s hard. And Sid worries, sometimes, that what blows Sid’s mind and rocks Sid’s world is totally fine for Geno, too, but just… fine, for Geno.

So Sid resolved to try, when he can, to learn more about what Geno likes – to become an expert in Geno. And if he wants to know about what Geno likes and doesn’t like, there’s a pretty efficient way to find out, if Sid can keep from blushing long enough to get the words out.

So tonight, as he and Geno are stripping down for bed, Sid asks, “Hey, G. What, um… what do you like to do when you jerk off?”

Geno gives him a sideways look. “I… put hand on dick and…” He makes the universal jerking-off gesture.

Sid can feel himself flushing a brighter red. “Oh, I—obviously. No, I meant… other stuff you like to do – other places you like to touch yourself, toys you like to use… or positions you like to…”

“Toys?” Geno asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah – you know, dildos or vibrators, or… maybe other…” Sid trails off. Geno is giving him a look Sid can’t interpret.

“You use… toys, Sid?”

“Yeah!” Sid says, with enthusiasm, and then, belatedly, “You… don’t?”

Geno shakes his head.

“Oh.” Sid feels wrong-footed.

He’s always thought toys were pretty great, but… Geno doesn’t seem to think so. Maybe Sid shouldn’t have brought it up. Maybe Geno thinks Sid is weird for using anything other than his own hand.

While Sid tries to fight off the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Geno asks, “You still have toys? I can see, maybe?”

That’s got to be a good sign, right? If Geno thought the idea of Sid getting off with toys was… gross, or wrong, or something, he wouldn’t want to see them. This is what Sid tells himself as he retrieves his toy box from the guest bedroom. But the uneasy feeling in his gut doesn’t go away when he watches Geno rifle through the box, totally silent.

Geno doesn’t look disgusted or anything, which is kind of a relief. But he definitely doesn’t look turned-on, either. Sid had kind of hoped, when he had brought the box to Geno, that seeing all the toys inside would make Geno hot, picturing what Sid would look like using them. Ultimately, Sid’s not sure _what_ the look on Geno’s face is, but it’s not really a happy look.

Sid is left racking his brain, trying to figure out where he might have gone wrong. _Maybe he thinks it’s dirty, to buy stuff to use just for sex_ , Sid thinks, clenching his fingers on the bedpost. _Maybe he thinks_ I’m _dirty for using them. Or maybe he thinks it means I’m… spoiled, picky, like hands aren’t enough for me—_

Geno pauses, suddenly, and turns to Sid – he’s holding Sid’s Hitachi Magic Wand, and he says loudly, “This one I see before – many girls have, I see in bedrooms, see them use sometimes—”

Sid flushes red, and his belly churns with humiliation. _Right. Right. I’m so fucking stupid. Toys are for girls. Everyone knows that – no wonder Geno thinks it’s weird, thinks_ I’m _weird. Guys aren’t supposed to have stuff like this. Guys aren’t supposed to need it. Or like it._ Sid feels sick to his stomach. He knows—there’s no way _not_ to notice—that most of his toys are marketed to women. But he thought it was okay for him to like them anyway – he thought as long as they felt good to him, it didn’t matter if they were designed with him in mind.

“Sid?” Geno looks anxious, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. Obviously he can read that Sid’s upset, and Sid tries to come up with the words to reassure him, but he can’t. Geno says, unsteady, “Sorry I talk about… other people, is rude, maybe. I just want to tell you I know this one, you know? Just want you to know I know how to use.”

He’s holding the vibrator out to Sid like an offering, and he looks almost… shy. Nervous. Not disgusted or pitying. Not like he’s passing judgment on Sid – more like he’s expecting Sid to pass judgment on _him_.

Sid’s view of the whole situation takes a sudden turn to the left – when he tries looking at the last five minutes through the new lens, everything makes a lot more sense. Of the two of them, Geno is vastly more experienced when it comes to sex and, probably as a result of that, he’s also vastly more confident than Sid in bed. But with this specific thing...

 _He’s intimidated_ , Sid thinks, wonderingly. _He sees that I have all these toys, and he doesn’t know how to use most of them—hell, he’s probably not sure what some of the weirder-shaped ones_ do _—and he feels like he’s behind the play._ Geno hadn’t brought up seeing the Hitachi in girls’ bedrooms because he thought it was unmanly or whatever for Sid to have it – he’d just been excited to see a toy he actually recognized and knew how to use. That anxious look on his face is there because he’s afraid _Sid_ will be disappointed with _him_ for not knowing what to do with the other toys.

Sid smiles and steps closer, tilting Geno’s head down for a kiss, trying to broadcast reassurance and affection. He can feel the Hitachi pressed into his chest where it’s caught between them, still in Geno’s grip. When Sid breaks the kiss, he leans in to whisper in Geno’s ear, “Yeah, that’s a good one. You want to show me? Show me what you know?”

Geno shivers. “Yes,” he says, raspy. “I make you feel good, Sid, I promise.”

“That sounds good,” Sid replies, dropping a kiss on the hinge of Geno’s jaw. “And then after, maybe I can show you one of my other favorites? I think you’ll like it.”

That makes Geno swallow hard. “Yes,” he croaks. “I like you show me.”

“Good.” Sid smiles against Geno’s cheek, feeling the hint of stubble under his lips. It’s a little strange to be taking the lead here, in their bedroom, when so far he’s mostly deferred to Geno’s greater experience and confidence, happy to follow where Geno led. But it’s good, too – Sid didn’t expect _how_ good it would feel, to be the one looking out for Geno, for once. There’s something warm and strong radiating through Sid’s chest, something that burns hotter every time Sid thinks about holding Geno’s pleasure in his hands, guiding and shaping, giving Geno what he needs. Not just giving Geno what he needs to come, not just getting him off, but making sure that Geno never has any reason to feel insecure – never has any reason to doubt that Sid finds him desirable and worthy.

As Sid plugs in the Hitachi—he’s been tempted by the new cordless ones, but come on, he won’t even replace his ancient _cup_ —he says casually, “I’ve never used any of my toys with another person before. Only alone. So this is kind of new for me.” He sneaks a glance at Geno, who looks thoughtful and _maybe_ a little bit reassured, which is what Sid was going for – trying to make him feel a little more like they’re on an even playing field.

After they’ve each stripped out of their boxers, Sid gently pushes Geno up to sit at the head of the bed, then slots himself in between Geno’s legs, leaning back against his chest and giving his long, muscular thighs an appreciative rub. Geno wraps his arms around Sid and pulls him close, holding him tight, and Sid realizes he can feel the tension in Geno’s body.

“We don’t have to do this, G…” he starts, but Geno shakes his head.

“I want to do, Sid,” Geno says firmly. “And I know you tell me if I don’t give what you need. Yes?”

Sid promises, “I will.”

“Yes.” Geno takes a deep breath. “Okay.” He keeps one arm wrapped around Sid’s body, and turns on the Magic Wand with his free hand. He jumps when it rumbles to life, then mutters, “Loud,” sounding a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty loud,” Sid agrees, stroking Geno’s thighs again, trying to settle him down. “Definitely not one I’d take on the road, for sure.”

Geno chuckles at that. “No,” he agrees. Then he gets a grip on the handle of the toy and touches the head of it to the base of Sid’s half-hard cock.

Sid moans, feeling the pleasure ripple through him, warm and deep. Later, he’ll want the toy up at the sensitive spot under the head, but this is perfect for right now, and he tells Geno that.

He tries to keep doing that—keep telling Geno he’s doing good—as Geno gets a little more adventurous, rubbing the head of the toy up and down the underside of Sid’s cock, or twirling it around the head, with Geno’s other hand around the shaft to hold it steady. When Sid reaches up to roll his nipple between his fingers, Geno asks hesitantly, “Toy good… there, also?”

Sid nods and says, “Yeah – yeah, do you want to…” and then lets out a blissful hum when Geno touches the Magic Wand to Sid’s nipple. The sensation is more diffuse than when Sid uses his fingers, but that’s not a bad thing – the steady waves of pleasure relax him and arouse him at the same time, making his hips twitch and his eyelids drift closed.

“What if I—” Geno cuts himself off and reaches down to jerk Sid off while he uses the toy on Sid’s nipples.

“Mmm… yeah,” Sid mumbles – he’s done this for himself before, but it’s easy to get distracted by the mechanics, alone. This is much better. “Good initiative,” he tells Geno, indistinctly, twisting around to nuzzle the underside of Geno’s jaw. “A-plus job.”

He can’t hear Geno laughing, but he can feel it where they’re pressed together. Sid doesn’t care. Geno is having fun, and that’s what Sid wanted all along – for the two of them to have fun and feel good.

Of course, giving Geno free rein to experiment with the toy on Sid’s body has its challenges – specifically, that Geno doesn’t seem to want it to be over. He wants to try everything: every touch that Sid likes, Geno wants to try it again, but harder, and then softer, and then faster, and then slower, always asking, “Sid, you like? Is good?” Sid feels like he’s coming apart at the seams, but he tells the truth, always, wanting Geno to know his body in every way the two of them can think up: yes, that’s good; no, that’s too hard; fuck, yeah, that’s even better.

In the end, Sid finally pulls together the brain cells to say, “Geno, fuck, I want you to make me _come—_ ”

Geno murmurs, “Tell me how, Sid, tell me what you want—” and Sid ends up whispering in Geno’s ear, “I want it there – yeah, right there, fuck, and then—yeah, let me—just keep it still for me, just move with me – yeah, Geno, you’re doing so good, you’re making me feel so good, you’re _perfect,_ fuck—” until he finally moans out his orgasm in Geno’s arms.

When it’s over, Sid feels wrung out like a washrag. But he can’t forget that Geno needs him, so he kisses Geno on the mouth and promises him, “You did so fucking good, Geno. You were great – amazing. That was amazing.”

“I have good coach,” Geno replies, giving Sid a warm look. There’s no trace of anxiety or shyness in his face, now – whatever worries he had before, Sid can’t see them anymore, and that ember in his chest that he felt at the beginning burns brighter in satisfaction.

He could call it there, for sure. Geno’s been really fucking patient, but his dick is leaking like crazy, so hard it’s tight up against his belly, and Sid could probably get him off with a few good strokes. But he wants more than that. He wants to keep his promises. And if that’s what Geno wants, too, then Sid wants to give it to him. He asks Geno, “Hey, um… how bad do you want to get off?” then fights the urge to smack himself on the forehead.

Geno, of course, looks nonplussed. “Don’t want to get off bad, Sid. Want to get off good.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Sid says, laughing a little. “Sorry, my fault. I meant, do you want to get off now, or would you be okay with waiting a little?” He pets the inside of Geno’s thighs, just gently, not trying to rev him up – just wanting to show his body some attention.

Geno leans back into the pillows and tucks his arm behind his head, giving Sid a considering look. “I’m not teenager,” he says. “I can wait. Why, Sid?”

Sid’s belly thrums with anticipation. “Well, if you want to get off now, I can jerk you off, but—I sort of had a plan, for what I wanted to do for you, you know? For how I was going to show you another one of my toys. And I think it’ll be really good for you, so I hoped…” He shrugs. He’d known right away which toy he wanted to be Geno’s first, but he hadn’t bargained on Geno investing so much time in using the Magic Wand on Sid. He’d figured Geno could get him off fast, and so it would be okay if Sid wanted to take his time.

But it turns out to be okay anyway. Geno smiles at him and says, with a fondness that makes Sid blush, “Of course Sid have plan. I’m expect. I wait for your plan, okay, Sid?”

So maybe Sid’s a little predictable. Or maybe it’s just another example of how Geno knows him so beautifully, intimidatingly well. Either way, he’s grateful for it.

“Okay,” Sid replies, unable to stop the smile that’s spreading across his face. “Okay. Great.” He snags the toy box from the other side of the bed and pulls out the Hello Touch, with its fingertip vibrators dangling on their wires. Sid catches Geno giving the toy a dubious look, and laughs. “Yeah. I know it looks weird,” he explains, settling in along Geno’s side. “But it’s really cool, and I think you’ll like it a lot. These little things—” Sid points to the dangling mini-vibrators. “—vibrate, just like the other toy. But instead of being on the end of a stick, they go on my fingers. See?” Sid fastens the tips to his thumb and first two fingers with the little Velcro flaps, then wiggles his fingers at Geno, grinning.

Geno’s eyes are wide as he inspects the toy. He points to the wires and the wristband. “For power?”

“Exactly!” Sid beams, and Geno smiles back, obviously proud to have figured it out. As Sid straps the battery pack to his wrist, he says, “I thought right away this would be perfect for your first toy. The Hitachi—the one you used on me—is great, but it’s loud, like you said, and kind of big and clunky. With this toy, I thought it would be less like me touching you with a machine, and more like me just… touching you.”

Geno gives Sid a warm look—almost grateful. “My Sid,” he says quietly, but he doesn’t explain what he means. Instead, he just smiles at Sid and says, “I like you touch me.”

“I like it, too.” Sid leans in for a kiss, and when Geno doesn’t seem to want to let him go, he lets Geno keep kissing him and kissing him until he has to pull back to breathe or worry about passing out. When his head is clear, he flicks the switch on his wrist that turns on the toy and asks, “You ready?”

“Ready,” Geno agrees. He gestures at his cock and asks, “You try?”

Sid shakes his head. “If you don’t like it, I’d rather not find that out on your dick.” He reaches lower, instead, to Geno’s lean thighs.

“You just want touch my thighs more,” Geno says, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Sid retorts, “So what if I do?”

“Of course you do.” Geno grins. “Best thighs, I know this.”

“They really are,” Sid agrees – he probably shouldn’t encourage Geno’s smugness, but… when he’s right, he’s right.

Sid knows Geno’s thighs are sensitive, so he keeps his touch light when he skims his fingers—and the vibrators on them—over the inner surface. Geno shivers immediately, and Sid pulls his hand away. “Bad?”

Geno shakes his head. “Just different. I’m not expect.” He looks up at Sid with his dark eyes, so trusting, and asks, “More, Sid?”

“Yeah, for sure.” Sid strokes Geno’s inner thighs with the toy – first long strokes from knee to groin, then gentle circles. From the way Geno’s thighs fall open wider, Sid can tell he likes the circles more, so Sid keeps swirling his fingertips around and around, traveling up Geno’s thighs to his hips, then up even higher to his pecs. Geno’s nipples are super sensitive, Sid knows—he doesn’t even like Sid to rub them or pinch them—so he saves those for another time. “I… you like this, right?” Sid whispers, mesmerized by the movement of his fingers over Geno’s shoulders, down his muscled arms.

“I like, Sid, yes.” He feels Geno’s hand rest on the crown of his head, then stroke down through his hair. “I like,” Geno says, a little louder, “so I think is okay to try on dick, now, maybe.”

Sid throws back his head and laughs. “Yeah, okay, point taken,” he says, leaning in for brief, biting kiss. “One orgasm, coming right up.”

“I mean, you want me to wait more, I’m wait more, okay,” Geno says, in a long-suffering tone. His air of martyrdom is undermined a little by the way he’s thrusting his hips up toward Sid’s hand. “I’m just say, if I like other place, then—” He cuts himself off with a long, luxurious moan when Sid wraps his hand around Geno’s dick.

As Sid starts jerking Geno off with the toy, he throws his head back and pants. “Good, Sid,” he moans, “so good—”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sid whispers in his ear, keeping the movement of his hand steady and smooth. “See, I’ll get you there, I wouldn’t leave you hanging…”

Geno shakes his head and clutches at Sid as if he needs to anchor himself. He chants, “Sid good, Sid _best_ ,” and buries his face in the curve of Sid’s neck until he finally comes, with one last jerk of his hips and a choked-off whimper.

Sid flicks off the toy and curls around Geno, hiding kisses behind his ear, under his jaw, just below his hairline. “You did so good, G,” he whispers. “That was so hot. I hope you liked it, too.”

“Mmhmm, like,” Geno says, indistinctly. His eyes are slitted and his body is loose and easy under Sid’s, boneless with his release. He’s sweetly pliable when Sid cleans him off with a warm washcloth, and absolutely no help at all when Sid tries to get the covers out from under him so that he can tuck them in. When he finally succeeds, Geno grins at him, looking as smug as the cat that got the cream. “Most good, Sid.”

Sid smiles back. “Worth the wait?”

Geno nods. “Is good,” he confirms. He seems a little shy when he adds, “You pick good for me. Think about what I like, what’s good for first toy, and you right – I think is more easy for me, toy like this, on your hand. Like you say, is you touch me, just… different kind of touch. So. Thank you, Sid.”

The protective warmth that had been radiating in Sid’s chest kicks into overdrive, blazing through Sid’s nerves and making his ribcage feel ten times too small. “Oh, Geno,” Sid says, helplessly. “I… of course I did. Of course I wanted to do that for you. I want… I feel like I should thank _you_. For letting me choose. For trusting me with that.”

Geno laughs a little, breathy, and the look he shoots Sid is somewhere between touched and embarrassed. “We so polite,” he says, with a smile that invites Sid to share the joke. Alternating between a deep impersonation of his own voice and a nasal imitation of Sid’s, Geno recites, “‘Thank you for best sex, Sid.’ ‘Thank you for let me give best sex, Geno.’ ‘Thank you for thank me for have best sex, Sid—’”

“You’re such an asshole,” Sid says, giving him a little shove, unable to keep a grin from tilting up the corners of his mouth. “Here I am, trying to be serious…”

“I like,” Geno says firmly, and he gathers Sid up in his arms for a tender kiss. Up against Sid’s mouth, he mumbles, “Was what you want, when you ask?”

Sid shakes his head a little, confused. “Huh?”

“When you ask if I use toys,” Geno clarifies, pulling back to blink at him, “is because you want we use together, yes? So I want to know if before is what you want, if you get what you look for.”

“Oh,” Sid says – he gets it now, what Geno is saying, but… “That wasn’t why, though,” he explains quickly. He doesn’t want Geno to think that he was angling for something. “It’s more like… I wanted to know about stuff you like – stuff I might not be giving you, because I’m not, like, experienced enough, or I’m not picking up on it, or—”

Sid stumbles to a halt when he sees the expression on Geno’s face, which is troubled. In the sudden silence, the furrow between Geno’s brows deepens, and he asks Sid, “Who say you not ‘experienced enough’? Who say you’re not give me what I need?”

“Nobody,” Sid mutters, burrowing further under the covers, which totally coincidentally makes Geno hold him tighter. “I just worry.”

When he chances another look at Geno’s face, Geno looks totally baffled. “Worry about what? Worry why?”

“I…” Sid really wishes now that he had just kept his mouth shut, but he’s committed to talking about it now. Haltingly, without making eye contact, he says, “I know that you were used to partners who were more experienced. Than me. I know you like having sex with me, and I don’t think about it too much, but every now and then I wonder whether… whether _I_ think all this stuff we do is so amazing and mind-blowing, and that for you it’s just…” Sid shrugs, trailing off.

It’s true – he _doesn’t_ think about it a ton, mostly because it’s pretty obvious when Geno is having a good time in bed, and as far as Sid can tell, Geno is _always_ having a good time when he’s in bed with Sid. But just because it’s good doesn’t mean it can’t be better. It’s good to make Geno feel good, but Sid wants to make him feel out-of-this-world good, the way he makes Sid feel.

Right away, Geno says, “I like sex we have very, _very_ much,” which helps. Then he adds, “Feel bad I let you think this way, Sid.” His voice is very quiet, and now he’s the one who won’t meet Sid’s eyes.

But that’s not fair – Geno blaming himself for Sid’s insecurities, and Sid tells him so. “Well, I didn’t tell you,” he points out. “Mostly because I would have felt stupid asking you to tell me how great I was in bed – I mean,” Sid says, dubiously, “maybe you would do that if you were in my place, but…”

“Hard to think of,” Geno admits, stroking his hand up and down Sid’s back. “Can always tell how much you like, from reading, so I don’t have to ask. But I think… is right. Would be hard to ask in serious, ‘Hey, Sid: you think I am amazing at sex?’” He makes a face, and Sid says, “Ex _act_ ly,” making a version of the same face.

“Well, here, Sid.” Geno cups his hands around Sid’s cheeks and then ducks his head to look straight into Sid’s eyes. Loudly, he declares, “I think you are amazing at sex, Sid. Good job. You win at sex always.”

Sid can’t help giggling a little, but it feels good to hear it – he’s pretty sure Geno wouldn’t say it if it was bullshit. He’s about to return the favor when Geno drops his gaze and confesses, “I worry, too, sometimes. Like tonight, with toys – I don’t know toys, don’t know how to use, feel a little stupid. But,” he continues, looking up again at Sid and offering Sid a warm smile, “it’s okay toys are new for me, because you teach me and we do together and it’s good. And if I think of something I want that’s new for you, then I’m teach you also, just like tonight, and we do together, and it’s good. Okay? I promise.”

That sounds really fucking good, and Sid says so. It was fun, showing Geno some new things tonight, and he thinks it would be fun to do it again – and fun to be on the other side of it, too.

Geno kisses him soundly, then scolds, “See how is better when we talk about things, not just worry, worry, worry in quiet all alone?”

Sid winces, but then he raises an eyebrow and counters, “Like you told me when you were feeling intimidated about the toys?”

Geno scowls. “Is not competition, Sid, who is worst at talking about feelings,” he grumbles. “Plus, is _a lot_ of toys, and some very confusing, Sid: look like they… make juice, hold flowers, brush teeth, I don’t know!”

Sid opens his mouth to protest, but… yeah, he can think of toys in his collection that look like all those things, so he can see Geno’s point. “Well, if you ever want to know what they do,” he offers, still feeling a little shy about this, “I’m always happy to show you. It’s okay if you don’t want to, too, or if you try one and you end up not liking it. I just want you to feel good.”

“Yes,” Geno says, fondly, giving him a peck on the cheek. His arm is warm and secure around Sid’s waist. “Is why you best. Well, also because I love you most, but a lot is because of this: because you really want I feel good, really think about make me feel good. This? More important than ‘experience.’ A lot more.”

Sid hadn’t thought about it that way. “Huh,” he says, and he finds himself smiling. If being good at sex is about really caring a lot about making the other person feel good, then yeah, he’s got that part covered. That’s pretty reassuring. “Thanks, G.”

Geno purses his lips in amusement. “I guess we back to this: ‘Thank you for be best at sex, Sid;’ ‘Thank you for say I’m best at sex, Geno—’”

“Oh my god,” Sid says, burying his blushing face in the pillow. “What do you want from me, Geno, I’m a Canadian, we’re polite, okay—”

Geno clucks his tongue and pulls Sid away from the pillow. “Don’t hide nice face, Sid, come on.” He kisses Sid’s red cheek and murmurs, “I like my Canadian.”

Sid blushes just a little pinker and mumbles, “He likes you, too.”


End file.
